Busted
by now-u-c-me
Summary: I started to write this after The Heist, not sure if it will go anywhere from here, who knows! Still shipping Brady/Walker pairing!


Walker sat in the centre of the couch wearing nothing more than the small white towel that barely wrapped around his waist. Brendan had done that on purpose. Brendan. He could still smell the other man on his skin. He ran his fingers through his damp hair as Brendan's shoes sounded down the stairs

"Good shower?"

Walker hadn't wanted to stay at the flat but Brendan had insisted, forcefully. In the end he had decided leaving could undo all the hard work so he submitted, that's what he told himself. He hadn't slept a wink. Brendan had snored next to him, sleeping like a baby, rolling over at one point to embrace him like a lover. Even with the heat from their bodies Walker still felt his blood run cold. It was okay, it was all about gaining the trust, that was all. That was the important thing, it didn't mean anything else, did it?

His mind flashed back to night before.

The music in the club was as loud and offensive as ever as he watched some stupid blonde girl try to chat Brendan up, fingers twirling in her hair, tits pushed up high. Joel served drinks, that stupid grin on his face, glancing at Brendan every now and again, seeking approval now the dysfunction that was the Brady family seemed to be falling back into place. Tosser. After all he had done was he really stupid enough to think Brendan would forgive him just like that? It was good news of course, Brendan needed to believe those he loved loved him for maximum effect when the end came but Walker was feeling sidelined and that was not good news. Now seemed as good a time as ever to start plan B. Walker downed the dregs of his beer and slowly wound his way through the crowd until he was standing close behind Brendan who rested side on to the bar vacantly looking at the bubblegum blonde.

"I'm bored" He spoke close to the Irish mans ear.

"Then do some work" Brendan tilted his head round to look at Walker out of the corner of his eye. Walker reached out and brushed his hand casually across Brendan's where it rested on his bottle of beer. He ran his middle finger up the condensation of the bottle then slowly took his finger back to his mouth and licked. Brendan's adams apple bobbed.

"It's my night off" Walker tilted his head to the side.

"Then go home"

"Home's boring"

"Perhaps you would like to play with my little friend here?" Brendan turned back to the smiling blonde. Walker laughed, one single sound.

"Perhaps you would like to play with mine" As he spoke he pushed himself up against Brendan, making sure Brendan could feel his erection hard against his buttock. Brendan's eyebrow raised in surprise, his hand tightened around the bottle of beer. Walker smiled to himself, impressed at his own ability to get aroused on cue.

Slowly Brendan turned to face him.

"Interesting" He looked Walker in the eye "Very interesting" He lifted his hand to place it on Walkers chest then dropped it to the bar instead.

The bubble gum blonde broke into the moment, clinging onto Brendan's arm.

"Go home" He didn't even turn to look at her "Little girl" Her face fell and she scurried into the crowd. Walker watched her silver stilettos disappear. He could feel the heat of Brendan's skin he was so close.

"Joel" Brendan signalled to the boy who bought over two beers placing one next to Brendan's grasp and the other just out of Walkers reach. Brendan smirked and pushed a bottle to Walker.

"What's his problem?" Walker raised the beer to his mouth, it was cold and fizzed down his throat. Brendan just shrugged and continued to study his face, eyes dropping to his now moist lips. They stood in silence, drinking, Brendan's eyes studying him. The colours of the club pulsated around them. Brendan finished first, his bottle clanking on the bar top. He ran his hand over his mouth. He balled his fist to his side, for a brief second his brow furrowed. Walker felt his heartbeat rise. He braced himself. Had he really screwed this up?

"Let's go" Brendan turned "This beer tastes like shit, I have whiskey back at the flat" Walker laughed

"You want to have a word with the manager son" Brendan nearly smiled.

Brendan took hold of his sleeve and pulled him towards the exit.

The cold night air hit Walker hard sobering him up slightly. Shit, what was he doing? Could he even do this? The thought of Cam's face flashed in his mind. His teeth clenched. He had promised his brother he would do whatever it took and if this was what it took then so be it. Brendan strode purposefully towards the flat and they were there before Walker had time to think too much and bottle it. Not that he had thought of anything else for months and bottling it wasn't in his nature.

Brendan opened the door in one slick movement and then they were inside the front room. Walker looked at him tilting his head casually to one side. Brendan took a step towards him. Think hard thoughts he told himself as he took hold of Brendan's lapels and pulled their bodies together. Brendan's tongue pushed into his mouth without hesitation and he felt a genuine surge of arousal in his groin. What the fuck? Brendan pushed hard against him and he stepped back feeling the wood of the door against his back. Brendan's hand was in his hair, the other hand on the doorframe behind him crushing their bodies together. Walker felt Brendan's arousal against his hip and pushed back hard into the kiss. Brendan let out a moan then pulled back suddenly staring at Walker, looking him in the eye.

"Why are you here Walker?" He questioned. Walker held his breath. Could Brendan tell? He doubted it. He knew men like Brendan. He knew how they thought, how they worked.

"Let me show you" Walker pushed Brendan back and spun him round so his back was against the door. He kept their bodies pressed close together afraid if he moved away it might all fall apart. Brendan's breath was warm on his face. Sliding his hands between them he used one hand to unbutton Brendan's trousers and the other to push against the soft skin of his stomach. He looked Brendan in the eye taking his own lip between his teeth seductively. Brendan's mouth dropped open slightly and a sound growled in his throat. He felt his own breath deepen. Slowly Brendan's lips brushed his neck, goose bumps forming as they trailed his skin. Walker started to panic, it wasn't supposed to be like this. Slowly he pushed Brendan's trousers down, taking his throbbing erection in his hand. He felt his hand dampen as Brendan's cock leaked, he felt his own cock straining sickeningly in his jeans. Brendan was kissing his neck and shoulders now, his fingers pulling the neck of Walkers t-shirt aside so his lips could find flesh, his hot lips, his tongue, his teeth. Brendan bit and sucked hard at the skin next to Walkers collar bone and Walker moaned out, tightening his grip around Brendan's cock. He felt Brendan's lips smile against his skin.

Inside him Walker felt a tear break free.

Brendan's lips were all over him, he couldn't breathe. Walker pulled back slightly, flashing a crooked smile at Brendan, trying to re-capture his breath. He lent in and kissed the underside of Brendan's chin, lips running over his adams apple to the cloth of his shirt. Brendan's hands on the back of his neck, Brendan's fingers in his hair. It was okay, it was all okay. Slowly he started to drop to his knees, biting the cloth of Brendan's shirt, nipping the skin where he could, feeling the firmness of Brendan's chest against his face. He worked his way down Brendan's body until he found what he was looking for.

Brendan cried out loud as Walker took his cock into his mouth, as his tongue licked around his tip, as full lips started to slip up and down.

Involuntarily Walker moaned around Brendan's cock, the front of his own jeans growing damp with arousal. He could no longer think. He wanted Brendan. Starting at the base he slowly licked up the shaft whilst his hands pulled open his own jeans, he needed to touch himself. Walker let Brendan's cock slip from his mouth for a moment, his head rocking back to gasp as his hand slipped round his own hardness. The image of Brendan's hand where his own was. Slowly he began to touch himself, his hand sliding up and down, his cock wet with arousal. He heard Brendan moan as his eyes followed Walkers hand seeing his wide hard cock, Brendan's fingers entwining in his hair, pulling his lips back round. Breath sucking through his teeth, skin electric. Brendan's erection against his face, back in his mouth.

Walker felt his hands work in unison, one up and down Brendan's length, building in rhythm with his mouth, his tongue, his teeth brushing the skin, Brendan's hips bucking into him, his gasps and cries getting louder. The other built up speed around his own cock, feeling Brendan get even harder in his mouth as he watched Walker. Walker moaned loudly.

"Jesus Walker" Brendan's fingers dug into the muscles of his shoulder while the other hand helped keep his head in place "Fuck" Brendan's head banged against the door as he pushed harder and faster into Walkers mouth "Don't fucking stop" He could feel Brendan pulsate against his tongue "Oh, yeah, oh" The sound of Brendan's voice was pushing him close to the edge. He slid his hand round to Brendan's balls, taking his cock as deep into his throat as he could, moaning loud.

Crying out Brendan came fast and hot into the back of his throat.

The sound of the Irishman crying out his name, the fingers in his hair, the blood pumping in the broken skin on his neck, his hand fast and tight around his cock was enough to push Walker to the edge. He cried out loud as he came his free hand grabbing onto Brendan's thigh. Saliva and Brendan's cum running down his chin. Wave after wave of orgasm shook through him, he buried his face in Brendan's groin gasping for air, waiting for the floor to stop tilting beneath his knees.

Walker rose slowly his chest heaving as he regained his breath. He kept his body inches away from Brendan's.

Brendan took hold of Walker's hand, it glistened with his own cum. Slowly Brendan turned and ran his tongue from the back of Walkers wrist to fingertip, a deep throaty moan rattling in his chest. Walker felt his cock twitch. Brendan held Walkers forefinger between his teeth before releasing it, his lips now glistening with Walkers cum. He lent forward and kissed Walker fully, their tongues finding each other, Walker tasted himself on Brendan's lips, he tasted Brendan in the back of his throat, him and Brendan all rolling into one.

"Walker?" Brendan's voice pulled him back to the present, to the flat "Here" Brendan threw a shirt in his direction

"It's pink"

"I thought it might bring out the colour of your eyes"

Brendan stared down at him as he pulled on, but did not fasten, his own baby blue shirt. Walker felt Brendan's eyes move slowly down his body, stopping at his barely covered cock. Walker shifted slightly, widening his legs, feeling the towel slip slightly down the inside of his thigh. What the fuck was he doing? Flirting? Brendan's lips parted slightly. His gaze came back to Walkers eyes.

"Pink? Really?" Walker threw the shirt to the side trying to break the moment.

Brendan lent in close, one hand on the back of the couch next to Walkers face, the other slowly running up the inside of Walkers thigh, stopping millimetres away from his balls. Walker swallowed as he felt himself start to harden. Brendan's breath was warm on the side of his face. He could smell soap and hair gel hardly masking the smell of his skin. Walker turned his head, just a fraction, his lips brushing Brendan's cheek.

"If you're going to whine on like a girl then maybe I should take you back upstairs and fu..."A fist thumped loudly on the door. Brendan growled in annoyance.

"I'm not expecting anyone? Are you?"He headed for the door "At least we're up, well one of us is..." He winked and nodded to Walkers groin, barley covered now. Walker felt his face flush and nausea rise at the back of his throat.

Brendan opened the door letting the bright sunlight into the dark lounge

"Brendan Brady?" Walker felt icy fingers fasten round his heart "DCI Harrison. Can we have a word?"

"Certainly _detective_, I'll do whatever I can to give a hand to the police" Brendan blocked Walkers view but he didn't need to see her face to know exactly who she was.

"Am I correct in thinking you co own the local nightclub with a Mr Joel Dexter?"

"That's correct"

"Are you aware Mr Dexter was attacked last night as he left the club?" Walker saw the flick of her auburn ponytail and his mouth went dry

"No detective I wasn't"

"You don't seem very upset by the news" Walkers hands were sweating now, eyes darting round the room for an escape

"I'm crying on the inside. Is he okay?"

"No Mr Brady he certainly is not" Pages of a notebook rustled "Can you confirm your whereabouts between 12 and 2 am this morning?" There was nowhere to go...

"Me? Why?"

"Just to eliminate you from our enquiry" Brendan's shoulders shrugged

"I was home all night like a good little boy" Brendan scratched his chest slowly and ran his eyes casually over the young male accompanying officer who shifted uncomfortably.

"And can anyone collaborate this Mr Brady?" The auburn haired detective questioned

"Certainly Detective, come on in" Brendan stepped back and opened the door wide looking expectantly down at Walker, his left arm casually holding the top of the door.

The bosses eyes widened as she saw Walker sat there on the couch. Sat there wearing little more than a tiny white towel, his neck and shoulders a mess of Brendan's bite and scratch marks and a fast disappearing hard on. Her mouth opened to speak then shut again. Brendan stepped back allowing her access to the room, a smirk played on his lips. He looked from the detective down to Walker. They both stared at him expectantly. Walker swallowed hard.

How the hell was he going to explain this one?


End file.
